<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reach by anachronist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714211">reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronist/pseuds/anachronist'>anachronist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a measure of time and effort [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, MP100 webcomic spoilers, Post-Mogami Arc (Mob Psycho 100), Unreliable Narrator, mentions of past character death, please don't repost on other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronist/pseuds/anachronist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>A candle's flame was unassuming until one remembered it could grow and spread in an instant.</p>
</blockquote>[Takes place after (and during) the events of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541753">retrieve</a>]
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a measure of time and effort [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, an inferno.</p><p>Then, a void that opened to the universe, the aftermath of a supernova from the melting and rapid compression of a constructed world. Mogami's strength dwindled as those he consumed were vaporized in the onslaught, and it was only by the strength of his will that he continued existing, a single soul that once encompassed many.</p><p>...except that wasn't entirely true, was it? Here, in the freefall between life and death, felt the exact moment the boy simultaneously stayed his hand and reached out, isolating Mogami himself from the malevolence that so consumed him.</p><p><i>Just like you said, the world can be a cruel and messed-up place. You helped me see it in a new light.</i> Until now, the boy's words rang in his ears above the aftershocks of explosion after explosion after explosion, unforgettable in their stunning conclusion that broke the reflection of Mogami's suffering to reveal a different path. What made Kageyama Shigeo different from Mogami himself or the other psychics who destroyed themselves as he had? How was this boy who let his kindness be taken advantage of still avoid being crushed? <i>I'm truly blessed. I need to be more thankful to everyone around me once I get back to the real world.</i></p><p>That was moments ago, a burst of clean air amidst the suffocating steam of magma. Now, he was before someone else entirely, and this new sentience him didn't appear as benevolent as his shell: the raw potential of will, but not a blank slate.</p><p>"Your vessel has been shattered," Mogami's shade murmured, adrift in the aftermath of their clash, "and that's what inside?"</p><p>For all that talk about change, it seemed that the one before him didn't exude the same optimism. Or was he why the boy could still afford to maintain his naive outlook, a last resort to push back with when he was pushed into the red?</p><p>The figure contained within Kageyama Shigeo turned to look at him and said nothing - a featureless form of energy with no face, fire flickering past the boundaries of the human shape. This was a young star in a galaxy, distant from those who had the same brilliance as he. That gap only widened, for all that his conscious self yearned to grow closer to understanding others.</p><p>Mogami would find no answers here.</p><p>"Impressive, isn't he," said a figure hovering beside the fading specter - a parakeet enveloped in a barrier. "I did tell you that picking on children and memories of them is ill-advised."</p><p>The outline of Mogami's hollowed eyes widened. This bird had kept watch over Kageyama for six months, and Mogami thought it was but a subconscious manifestation for Kageyama's desperate need to show kindness, the same as the cat he'd given milk. That voice, however, belonged to -</p><p>"You."</p><p>"Me," agreed the parakeet, before pointing the tip of its wing upward. What was left of Mogami followed, and there was nothing the spirit could do but drift to where the spell pointed to: an acknowledgment of his defeat. "I'm afraid I don't have time for you today, so you'll have to content yourself with this outcome."</p><p>"That's fine." Mogami's voice grew fainter the farther away he was sent. "This is enough. I'll be watching."</p><p>Both of them. The determined boy who claimed he changed because of others and the one who was entirely unmoved.</p><p>As the specter disappeared, the figure of light said nothing. His gaze moved from the expanse above them to the parakeet, waiting. There was no wind left in this illusory galaxy, yet his hair still swayed.</p><p>A candle's flame was unassuming until one remembered it could grow and spread in an instant.</p><p>The parakeet hovered to evenly meet his gaze.</p><p>The boy waited.</p><p>Silence roared in their ears.</p><p>There was no stardust by their feet.</p><p>Waited.</p><p>One by one, the lights winked out of existence. Planets dissolved. Asteroids didn't crash - they simply never were.</p><p>Waiting. </p><p>The galaxy around them dimmed and faded to black.</p><p>Only the two of them remained.</p><p>Then, having enough, the boy asked: "Why now?"</p><p>"Why indeed," the parakeet said, flapping its wings to get close. It was an unnecessary gesture in a void that wouldn't have air had they been in reality, but habits were hard to break. "The one originally drawn to the Shop is the you in front of me now, but certain circumstances have prevented us from speaking to each other."</p><p>"I don't trust you," the boy affirmed, touching the barrier, pointing square between the parakeet's eyes. If he so willed it, it'd pop like a soap bubble, rupture the very space they stood in, bring forth a void to end an anomaly wound up in a million threads of karma and choice, some thicker than most. Here, no one could stop him from doing so. Not even his false self.</p><p>The intense energy radiating from the boy wavered.</p><p>That other person won't be happy.</p><p>"Don't you, now." Instead of pulling away, the bird cocked its head. "Well, it is what it is. No one else can decide for you."</p><p>Its form flickered and unraveled, watercolor freely spilling over the canvas and blending to become a person. The ageless man, dressed in a black kimono bleeding to cream from knee to hem, knelt in front of the boy. A lone Ensou circle on his back was his outfit's only decoration, painted in the same white as the sleeping kitten he cradled in the crook of an arm - the very one Asagiri chased off.</p><p>The Shopkeeper smiled his usual smile and opened his palm beneath the boy's extended hand, so close to his face. As always, he didn't seem to notice the golden thread trailing out from the corner of his right eye to some point beyond the darkness. This person. Reigen. Ekubo. Why his false self tolerated dishonest people around, the boy didn't know. Was this what they meant by birds of a feather?</p><p>"Still." The Shopkeeper's voice was kind. "Regardless of the circumstances, it's good to finally meet you, Kageyama Shigeo-kun."</p><p>Without those glasses, the boy could see how clear the man's eyes were. Understanding - of what, the boy didn't know. The hand reaching out to him was steady, and the kitten was still peacefully asleep.</p><p>What should he make of this?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>000</p>
</div>"And they just let you park there?"<p>"Grandfather knew them," Doumeki explained as they walked from the apartment complex down the road. The neighborhood was pleasant enough and didn't have delinquents or drunk salarymen loitering around this time of the evening. At least two people waved at Doumeki as they walked - one from a cafe employee closing shop for the day, and another guy returning to the convenience store counter from a smoke break.</p><p>To think that the guy mentioned his family's temple was also just a few blocks away. Talk about living in a cozy close-knit neighborhood. This would've been a nice place to set up shop if Reigen wanted a change of pace, except not having any problems to fix also meant not having clients who paid.</p><p>Plus, it was far from Seasoning City.</p><p>...how did Mob say he found this place again? Just by <i>walking?</i></p><p>"Huh." Reigen shifted a little, careful to not jostle the sleeping kid on his back. Mob had fallen asleep on Doumeki's back seat during the drive, and Reigen was reluctant to wake him up once Ekubo mentioned how much time passed in Mogami's illusion. In light of that revalation, Mob's understated reactions from earlier was shocking. A mind screw like that was no joke! "So you met Mob here and not back at Seasoning?"</p><p>"Aa," Doumeki said as they passed by a tall wooden fence, then stopped by a pair of gateposts. "We're here."</p><p>Beyond the gate was a house was out of place between two commercial buildings, much like a missing tooth of a comb. Its facade, too, was unusual: with that roof and those second-floor windows, Reigen would've expected something with at least three stories and a bigger first floor - something closer, in fact, to Asagiri's house.</p><p>Reigen blinked. He prided himself in being observant. How had he only noticed this spot only when Doumeki pointed it out?</p><p>"Hey Mob," he said over his shoulder, barely paying attention to how Doumeki stilled next to them. "Time to wake up."</p><p>While he crouched let down the sleepy kid, the front door opened to an empty yet warmly lit hallway, forcing Reigen to double-check the signposts and fence for CCTV cameras. Finding none, he scratched his head before standing up and stretching his arms. Maybe he'd misjudged the lack of security.</p><p>"Didn't expect a place like this to have high tech equipment," he said, slinging an arm around Mob to keep the kid steady. "That why he doesn't bother with a gate?" </p><p>"No," Doumeki said and jerked his head at the front door. "Pass through there. I need to check something."</p><p>Without further explanation, the guy took long strides <i>around</i> the house instead of going in with them, strongly reminding Reigen of the exact moment Doumeki left him hanging with the business card.</p><p>Smile frozen, Reigen waited until Doumeki was well out of sight and earshot before bending his knees and dragging his hands down his face in frustration. Between their morning commute to this whole Mogami fiasco, he was just about ready to call it a day. Some people had regular office hours, and this sure didn't count as commission work!</p><p>Tall? Respectable? Reliable? The kind of person temple patrons looked up to? No, no, Reigen took back whatever positive assessment he had of the guy from their car ride back to town, never mind that he'd accidentally dozed off and Doumeki was considerate in not bringing it up. In Reigen's defense, his gut was still sore from the punch he got earlier, but! </p><p>"What the hell's with that guy!?"</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>Oh shit -</p><p>"Mob!" Clearing his throat, Reigen slicked back his hair, adjusted his tie and suit, and ran through a series of complicated gestures that ended with a point. "Good job back there. Have enough energy for one last visit? If not, that's totally fine, you had to wake up early after all -"</p><p>"I'm okay, Master." Mob smiled up at him, making Reigen realize with sinking dread just how much the kid had been looking forward to this. "Let's go. Ekubo too. Watanuki-san's waiting."</p><p>Ekubo choked and, crawling out from the gap between Mob's collar, tried to drift off. Reigen's hand was faster, catching the spirit by the wispy tail of his head and ignoring the curse sent his way. If he had to endure whatever the hell this is for Mob's sake, he might as well have company.</p><p>"Right," Reigen said, slinging Ekubo over his shoulder like a knapsack as he slid a hand into his pocket. Beyond the door, the hallway seemed to stretch out and loom, of all things, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was just a corridor, he had to remind himself. A dimly lit-corridor lined with wood, half-hidden by a nicely painted antique screen. The house itself looked classy all in all, and he really shouldn't have paid attention to Ekubo's nervousness about this Shopkeeper guy - Watanuki. Mob and Doumeki called him Watanuki. Probably the same one Doumeki mentioned when both Mob and Asagiri were passed out. "You've been here before?"</p><p>"Un," nodded Mob before crossing the yard and heading in, and Reigen's long strides didn't count as a jog for him to catch up.</p><p>When the door closed behind them, he only stepped higher while toeing off his shoes. That wasn't a jump.</p><p>"Stop that," he snapped at Ekubo, whose vomit-green shade turned sicklier. "You can't be that scared."</p><p>"That's just you," Ekubo groaned and yeah, sure, let's pretend the thrumming Reigen felt from the wisp still in his hand wasn't an infectuous shiver that made <i>him</i> nervous.  "Chicken. Hey, Shigeo, don't tell me you made a wish."</p><p>"I didn't," Mob said as he finished untying his laces, taking off his shoes, and placing them at the designated rack. "I told Watanuki-san I don't need to."</p><p>"Hah?" Taking advantage of Reigen's distraction at Mob's answer, the spirit slipped away from that slackened grip and  darted forward. "He let you off just like that?"</p><p>Mob nodded.</p><p>Reigen would've dismissed Ekubo's question as nonsense, except this wasn't the first time today he's heard about wishes. After he set his shoes next to Mob's, he caught up - half a step behind only because Mob knew the place, and not because the kid could take care of anything creepy that might pop up.</p><p>"Wishes?" He thumbed his chin, putting on his game face. Sounded way too fantastical. More of a scam than this psychic gig, even. "Like a genie or a monkey's paw?"</p><p>"Not quite," drifted a voice from a room, its door ajar. It sounded familiar, though Reigen couldn't put a finger on it. "But this <i>is</i> a wish-granting shop, that much I can guarantee."</p><p>Without preamble, Mob slid the panel open, revealing a large room. At the far end were two people. Doumeki was there, of course, sitting on a zabuton and looking rather displeased. Up on the fancy antique sofa next to him (European with a sturdy wooden frame and red upholstery) was a smiling young man propped up by large pillows, the very picture of indolence.</p><p>Emphasis on 'young.' Reigen would've thought him a teenager, but that poise held none of an adolescent's gangly uncertainty. Maybe he had really good genes. </p><p>Come to think of it, even his clothes weren't the trendy kind of fashionable - they were too particular. Bespoke. Quality, in the way off-the-rack labels weren't, down to the long sleeves covering the backs of his hands. Had it not for Doumeki's presence, Reigen would've wondered if they accidentally wandered into some fashion art house instead - the exterior certainly fit with its pointed roof and crescent-moon designs.</p><p>Speaking of Doumeki - the man wasn't about to make any introductions soon, given how he was more focused on glaring at his friend's hand. Weird and absolutely inconvenient. What a jerk.</p><p>"I see," Reigen said, not seeing at all, and strode forward. Might as well get this over with. "Nice place you got. I'm Reigen Arataka, the Greatest Psychic of the Twenty-First Century."</p><p>"So I heard earlier." The young man stood up and gestured at the three other zabuton placed across Doumeki. The fluidity of his movements was a performance Reigen could appreciate. "Watanuki Kimihiro, Temporary Shopkeeper. Please, have a seat. I'll be back with tea."</p><p>"I'll help," Mob volunteered, following him out.</p><p>"Thanks." Reigen made himself comfortable on the offered cushion, not missing the slight widening of Watanuki's eyes when Mob trailed along, nor how he'd recovered with a smile and hid his right hand behind his hip when he gestured for Mob to go ahead with his left. </p><p>Huh. Mob looked completely at ease, too. More surprisingly, Reigen realized, the kid <i>had</i> mentioned before that his tutor was friends with another psychic and somehow left out Watanuki's name and actual profession.</p><p>Then again, it wasn't as if Reigen knew who Hanazawa was until they met at Claw's base. More importantly, he'd still be the one Mob would come to for advice, right?</p><p>...right?</p><p>Reigen distractedly rubbed his rubbed his chest. This wasn't the sort of thing he usually worried about, and the bird had referred to Doumeki as an errand boy earlier. </p><p>"So," he glanced at Doumeki once only the three of them were left, casual as you please. Might as well know more about their hosts. "You went to check on 'something,' huh?"</p><p>Maybe that wasn't the best thing to start off with when Doumeki's intense gaze now shifted to him instead of the door, making Reigen sweat under his collar.</p><p>"Aa." How one syllable sounded so forbidding was pretty impressive, if not a little terrifying. Thankfully, Doumeki seemed to catch himself and, closing his eyes, took a breath, the air about him easing up. Then, after another pause, he continued. "When there are work-related matters, he usually knows when to check the door."</p><p>"Hidden camera," Reigen nodded, ignoring Ekubo smacking his forehead next to him. "But we can't blame him for falling asleep, even if we're expected. It <i>is</i> past nine, after all."</p><p>That was a reasonable assumption. </p><p>Doumeki, mouth pressed into a flat line, didn't buy it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>000</p>
</div>The kitchen continued to be the brightest place in the Shop: the air here was light, even when the windows were closed, and while Watanuki was always diligent in keeping the dust away, there was something special to how the tables and counter tops gleamed.<p>Not for the first time, Shigeo wondered why Watanuki hadn't become a chef instead of tying himself to this place. He might be happier that way.</p><p>With the biscuits arranged neatly on a white shell-shaped dish, all that was left was the tea.</p><p>"You didn't have to," Watanuki said as he carefully placed a spoonful of tea leaves in the strainer Shigeo held up, keeping one hand behind his back like a butler from a television show. "But thank you."</p><p>Shigeo shook his head, careful to keep his hand steady as he placed the strainer in the pot. </p><p>"It's okay," he said, the curl of his toes hidden in his socks. He meant it when he said he was grateful for everyone earlier, even if actually saying it made him nervous. "I wanted to thank you."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"I saw the bird." Shigeo stepped back as Watanuki brought over the kettle to add hot water. "You. I didn't know it was you. There was a lot I couldn't remember in Mogami's world, and it was..."</p><p>Lonely. Scary. He hadn't wanted to bother his parents there. Ritsu, too. He didn't know his Master, or Ekubo, or Watanuki, Shizuka, Sayaka, Hanazawa, or anyone else.</p><p>A warm hand touched his back. Shigeo jumped, not expecting it, and looked up to see Watanuki smiling in understanding.</p><p>"Having psychic powers can be troublesome, no?" He used the same tone as he did when he remembered the past. "But if we didn't have them, we wouldn't have met each other or other precious people."</p><p>Shigeo nodded, a knot in his chest unraveling. Then he remembered something else.</p><p>"How did Mogami not see you?"</p><p>"Ah. That." The slant of Watanuki's mouth turned sly. "He did see my familiar, but didn't recognize it as such. You can say it's a leftover from our last encounter."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"He tried summoning someone's soul." Watanuki shook his head, checked the pot, and removed the strainer. "Unpleasant business. Now, the tea's done. Shall we head back, Kageyama-kun?"</p><p>On the tray they carried with them lay a plate of biscuits, a teapot, cups, and a card. A bird's wing was brushed onto it in a single continuous calligraphic stroke: fluid, free, confined to paper.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>000</p>
</div>Instead of clasping his hand, the boy brushed it away. Black static crackled and stung his skin when they made contact, forcing the Shopkeeper to bite his tongue and hold himself steady. Both halves of Kageyama Shigeo had difficulties expressing themselves - yes, even the one before him, a whirling mass of steadfast anger and frustration, all the 'whys' against the world bundled in with self-preservation.<p>That such  a child would lash out was expected. And so the Shopkeeper held up his hand again and waited, a bamboo grove letting the boy's simmering anger pass over him. Until such a time that Kageyama Shigeo learned to master himself and his power, Watanuki would risk these accidental burnings. This was preferable, rather than having Kageyama Shigeo close up entirely.</p><p>"False Name Watanuki," the boy said in quiet accusation. "You're only here because of a wish. You can't do anything without one of those, even if you're strong enough to do much, much more, even leave the Shop, but you don't. You're running away like my false self. Mob locks me up and forgets I exist but always uses me to protect himself. Both of you are cowards."</p><p>There was a lot to unpack there, a tangle of reasons floating over a lake of resentment and pain. </p><p>"I am, indeed, here because of a wish." the Shopkeeper observed the lines of energy forming the boy writhe and twist, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "There were those who wished to repay Kageyama Shigeo and the other two with him: a peaceful family of three who were spared from an exorcism. Unlike humans, spirits don't forget their debts easily."</p><p>"<i>Mob,</i>" the boy corrected. "Mob didn't decide on anything. Reigen took care of that for him."</p><p>"It wasn't 'nothing' to them," the Shopkeeper replied. That the ones who made a request were a family helped: both parents could empathize with how difficult it was to guide a child. "What those three saw was a boy putting himself under duress against instructions and his teacher risking his reputation. They understood that both were under contract, and such things must not be broken."</p><p>"Reigen's a fraud. Mob's denying it."</p><p>"Reigen certainly isn't a psychic," the Shopkeeper wryly agreed. "Whether or not that habit of his will catch up to him is another matter entirely. In any case: spirits keep their promises. Like them, I'm bound to the same set of rules. The one thing we can give freely and without recompense are our feelings."</p><p>The boy's form rippled.</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"I might be here because of a wish," the Shopkeeper murmured, "but that doesn't mean I don't hope for your safety or that I'm unable to help when I can. Yes, I did try to run away from my powers long ago, but that's no longer the case."</p><p>"Is it?" The boy stepped closer. "You're not supposed to exist. Like him."</p><p>So he'd picked up on that. Kageyama Shigeo was just as strong as two others who could directly affect the Shop's existence. Even with that knowledge, seeing the raw strength the boy possessed still surprised the Shopkeeper. However, power was only half of the picture.</p><p>This child was insightful, vigilant and ever awake to guard against those who might be a threat. He had much to say for all that no one, until now, could hear him speak. But what was insight without context?</p><p>"Our circumstances are different, Kageyama Shigeo, and those dear to me paid a high price for me to live." Without his glasses, there was nothing to hide the Shopkeeper's piercing gaze. Securing the kitten to his chest, he drew close to point at the figure's chest, milimeters above the heart, and it was akin to almost touching a hot poker. "That aside, both you and the other Kageyama Shigeo -"</p><p>"I'm Kageyama Shigeo."</p><p>"- the <i>other</i> Kageyama Shigeo exist." This, the Shopkeeper wouldn't budge on as he finally shifted the sleeping kitten in his arms, presenting her to the boy to take. Unlike the Shopkeeper, she wouldn't be harmed. "What that means is something for the two of you to decide."</p><p>A lack of facial features didn't stop the boy from expressing his ire. The power that radiated from the boy grew blistering hot, more visceral than any glare could communicate.</p><p>"Don't," the boy ground out and stepped back. "Don't talk like you understand."</p><p>"Don't I?"</p><p>"You don't." The boy's lidless eyes bore into Watanuki. Or, to be more specific, into his right eye. "Not when you don't see who's waiting for you."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
With a heavy heart, Watanuki awoke to the setting sun, the embers of his pipe long cooled since he drifted off to sleep. The blanket that had been placed over him - by Maru and Moro, presumably - pooled in his lap, and there was a dull ache on the back of his head from leaning on one of the posts at his porch.</p><p>They'd meet again, him and that boy. Not in the same way he was about to greet Kageyama, who was due to arrive at the Shop with Sayaka and the others in a few hours.</p><p>But who was the boy referring to?</p><p>...<i>no.</i></p><p>There was only one man he could think of, and his chest tightened as he recalled the broad steadfast lines of Doumeki Shizuka's back, followed by a family grave Watanuki himself had warded with the help of a few favors. The least he could do after burdening them for a lifetime was to ensure their remains were undisturbed while their souls rested and moved on.</p><p>The former remained true. Mogami's attempt to dig out Kohane's ashes failed.</p><p>The latter, Watanuki had hoped to hold true. Even karmic ties transformed and shifted when one entered the cycle of reincarnation - saying goodbye had been a painful ordeal. To the end, none of them had spoken about what was no longer possible after Watanuki took over a shop, the end of a thread suspended im time: hoping for each other's happiness in this life didn't necessarily lead to it, but Doumeki, at least, could've had a clean slate. However, if what Kageyama Shigeo said was true, then...</p><p>A weariness he hadn't felt since the decade of their deaths settled on a mantle around his shoulders, and he bent his head. </p><p>In the garden, the tree branches and grass swayed in a light breeze. Watanuki felt a puff of air brush his injured hand before reaching his cheek, and he tried to not think about Doumeki's hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case there was any doubt - yes, future chapters will have slash.</p><p>Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>